Yin and Yang: Black and White Bull
by inquiete
Summary: the chinese belief is that if u hv yin and yang u will be eternally balanced it is time that the bulls are to be riencarnated and they are making a apperance at the house of night.
1. preface

**Hey new story its 'bout the bulls of Light and Darkness but they are reincarnated into humans. I got this idea off of the chinese phlosiphy of internal balance nad Yin and Yang 'cause thats wat i think of when i think of the bulls. And i always picture them of twins. the Goddesses i made up but i got the names from google. Skia is the greek name for shadows and as for the other one i wanted to give her the greek name for moonlight but i couldn't find it. Oh well takes place after HoN R&R**

**disclaimer: I don't own HoN**

Yin and Yang:

The Reincarnation of the White and Black Bull

…

_Yin and Yang the Chinese philosophy of complete balance; everything is balance neither can have a stronger hold on something than the other. Where Yin begins Yang ends and vice versa circling over and over in a timeless dance. Yin represents the night, the moon, stillness, feminine, it also represents the mountains and the winter and an intuitive mind. As yang represents day and the sun and movement and male, it represents river and summer and logical thinking._

_The cycle of Yin and Yang can also be represented by something else; only this is in vampyre mythology. It is something so old that the modern council has forgotten it, or maybe blocked it from their memory is a better word for it. This is a story 'bout the reincarnation of the black and white bull of the cycle of Yin and Yang and it starts years after the events of the House of Night. What happens when the reincarnation of these bulls comes to the House of Night and start making trouble for the gang and their children? Let's see shall we._

…

_Both the black and the white bull were lying on the ground in a cave looking at each other as they felt their strength fade. The black bull said to his brother, "its time." The white bull nodded "yes it is already starting to happen our true forms are dissolving to be reborn in another." The twin bulls braced themselves against the pain and drain the removal of their bodies caused them; each struggling to catch their breath. _

_Just then two females drifted into the cave going to their respective masters. They both had midnight black hair and fair skin but one was dressed in pure shadows; as the other was dressed in pure moonlight. One had onyx eyes and the other had sapphire eyes that changed to amethyst. One was a servant of Darkness and another was a servant of Light. Both were beautiful beyond belief. One was the Goddess of Shadows, another the Goddess of Moonlight; daughters of Luna the Goddess of the Dark Side of the Moon. _

_Jyotsna, who got her name from the Hindi, it means Moonlight, knelt before the black bull and said. "M' lord is there anything I can get you to ease your discomfort." Both the bulls looked at each other and said. "No it is fine the discomfort will soon pass."Jyotsna nodded and ran her fingers through her lord's smooth coat. He chuckled softly and licked her affectionately. _

_Skia sat next to the white bull and rapped her cloak of shadows around him trying to comfort her master. "Thank you Skia your presence is always a comfort." She smiled slightly at him and pulled him closer to her so his head rested in her lap. Jyotsna did the same. _

_Their bodies convulsed making them cry out. "Sh, sh Master" the two Goddesses said together. "Relax as you said it will pass in the mean time we will be here as we always have. Ready to comfort and obey and please you. Try to relax master the result will be worth it." they nodded, "yes."The black bull turned to face his twin and said. "Can you sense it, our next forms." The white bull nodded, "yes, human that's good it's been centuries since we had a human form." _

_Just then they gasped and shuddered than their bodies began to dissolve. The Goddesses arms tightened around their lords bodies for a moment than relaxed. Knowing they would see them again soon. "Good bye our lords we will see you again real soon." Than the bulls of Light and Darkness disappeared leaving Jyotsna and Skia alone in a moist cave. _

_Jyotsna sighed and rouse to her feet. "Come sister let us go find the reincarnations of our Masters and bring them to shelter." Skia to rouse to her feet, "yes…lets." So the two sisters set out on their quest. They had to move fast because well the bulls were powerful old magic they were, at least in this form, still newborn infants. And were as vulnerable to death as any other infant; now sure if they died they would just be reincarnated into something else but that was not the point._

_They walked for a week searching and wondering. Finally about a fortnight later they came across them in a leafy forest. It didn't matter that they were human both women could sense their souls. They lay in the hollow of a fallen tree on a bed of leaves. The two reincarnates cried and cried reaching blindly for anything that could nourish them. _

_Jyotsna and Skia sighed in content and scooped the babies up into their arms and started to breast feed them. One had fair skin and short little tuft of blond hair, so white it appeared to be the color of pearls or snow. That one bit Skia as he fed drinking her blood as well as her milk. The other was also fair but he had short tufts of black hair and was gentle with Jyotsna his feeding not as demanding as the other. _

_The one that fed from Skia had black bottomless eyes that seemed to take in everything without giving anything away. As the one who fed off of Jyotsna may have black eyes but they were expressive and open showing his emotions. Jyotsna and Skia grinned at the small bundles in their arms. Skia throw back her head and laughed, "look at them Jyotsna aren't they just magnificent; true beings of Light and Darkness!" Jyotsna nodded, "simply beautiful they will amount to greatness they will change everything, welcome to the world Light and Darkness, you Yin and Yang!"_

_That night they dropped the children of at an orphanage and watched from afar their masters grow helping whenever they needed but pretty much stayed out of the way. Just as tradition dictates; finally the time came that they would fulfill their destiny and truly become the reincarnation of the black and white bull. _

**wat u think?**


	2. Marked

**Hey there! this chapter is where you get to the actaul events of the story. This stories intresting to right 'bout 'cause im putting vampyre mythology in with chinese mythology. And i kind of have to put old with modern, it's real interesting to write 'bout. Though im a little disappointed, only one person reviewed the first chapter. Oh well I suppose I just need to be a little patient with ya'll. Now patience isn't a good trait of mine but understanding is. I get that everyones busy and doesn't always have time to go on here. So the understanding in me will probably help the pateince. Now 'bout my story. Yeah they may be the reincarnates of the bulls of Light and Darkness but they don't really know that. But they do know more things than a normal incarnated soul would. i tried to make their personalities reflect the black and white bull but i also wanted to give them personalities of their own. ok enough of my ranting read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HON or the Yin and Yang principle OR Romeo and Juliet**

**R&R PLZ!**

Chapter 1:

Marked

(16 Years Later)

Yin's POV:

I grabbed my English book out of my locker and slammed it shut. Heading towards my 3rd period class; as soon as I walked by everyone took a step back pushing against their lockers to make room for me, whispering, acting like I was some kind of leper or something.

Not that I minded, mind you. I really couldn't care less what they said about me neither did my twin brother Yang. Yeah we were named after the Chinese Yin and Yang symbol. Yet another reason why every school we go to we're treated strangely.

We never knew why we were given the names we did. All we knew is that the name seemed to come with us. Our first foster home said that we were just there on their door step. I was wrapped in a black blanket, Yang in a white blanket. We were positioned like the Yin Yang sign, curled up in a ball.

You'd think that was why we were named Yin and Yang but no that's not it. When they touched us, scooped us into their hands they felt something; it was hard for them to explain it later but they said as soon as they touched us the names flashed in their minds. They just knew we were Yin and Yang it's not what they decided to call us. Or the name that was written on a note, it was just what we are. We've never questioned it.

I sighed and laughed quietly. It had been the longest foster home we have ever been in. Normally we get kicked out and sent to a new foster home. A new family, yeah some people adopted us but that never lasts long. Normally something would happen and we'd have to leave.

Speaking of Yang, where was my brother? I closed my eyes and concentrated on the wispy strand of his soul. Of the blood connection we shared. We could always find each other and sense what one another was doing. It was the fact we were brothers, tied in blood and spirit. That concept might seem strange to some people but not to us. We could also sense what was in other people's souls. We could sense the shape of it and know its true essence.

We never told anyone the things we could do. They wouldn't understand. We didn't quite understand it either. We just knew it was there and that we could do the things we could do. We may not understand it, but we never questioned it,

So I closed my eyes and sensed out with my inner being. There in the boy's locker room-oh wait stop-I might not want to watch that. Yang was doing some hot chick and frankly it was just nasty. So I tuned him out and focused on the things around me. My brother had a lot of lust in him oh and violence; we were both violent but he was more than me. We kind of held on to our names you know. I was like the good things in life or Yin to be more precise and he was more like the bad things in life or Yang to be more precise.

Anyway I opened my eyes again and turned my senses outward. I paused as I reached my English class and went inside taking my seat. Just than Yang burst through the classroom door, late as usual, and sat down next to me. He didn't bother explaining himself he already knew that I knew.

Yang was a tall boy with pale skin and short spiky white hair. He had eyes of onyx that held all emotions within. He was completely unreadable. I was the only one that could read him. And I still had trouble reading him.

Our English teacher Mr. Zingerman just gave Yang a quick pointed look before starting class. He had learned real quick not to push Yang and not to get on him about something like attendance. "Ok class today we are going to be reading Romeo and Juliet, now don't groan." He snapped when the whole class broke into simultaneous groans of annoyance.

"Now that we have gotten that nonsense out of our systems grab a book and take your seats." Yang and I exchanged an eye roll and went to grab our books. "Now turn to page 3 and work on the vocab, than after that I want you to read the chorus and translate it from olden English to modern English."

Ok easy, I cracked open the book and started working on the definitions. Easy, after that I went to the chorus and took one look at it and almost laughed. Come on Mr. Zingerman, where's the challenge? I could "translate" this in my sleep. "A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;" come now, surly he had something challenging for us.

"From forth the fatal loins of these two foes" ugh this was almost too easy; I could do this in my sleep. I looked over at Yang and he was almost done. An almost bored look on his face; it was clear that he to found this dreadfully easy and boring. I look up and saw that almost everyone was having a hard time. Biting their pencils, or rubbing their temples as if that would make them think more. A lot of them were going up to the teacher asking for help.

I heard Yang laughing softly and I turned to face him. "What?" I mouthed. He chuckled again and made a motion to everyone in class. "Pretty pathetic don't you think? Everyone scratching their heads moaning, 'oh woes me I don't know how to do this, help me Mr. Z, help me'. When it's so easy that it might as well be in 'modern English'" he said using air quotes around the words "modern English."

I shook my head slowly and turned my head back to my paper. "What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend." Translation: "and whatever we have not told you, will be fixed on stage." I snapped the book shut and just as I was about to get up Yang rolled his eyes and said. "Don't get up yet, he'll just tell you to hold on to it."

I paused for a second, than realizing he was right I sat back down, giving a small sigh of exaggeration. "Hey now, none of that, there's no need to rush." Yang assured me, touching my arm softly. I rolled my eyes and shook off his hand. "It's not that it just feels like something's going to happen today. Something we need to prepare for. I don't know what but I feel it's going to happen soon. "

Yang paused, a thoughtful look on his face. "Are you having one of your intuitive moments?" I nodded; I had moments like these that I could, not really predict, but sense something was going to happen. It may be good it may be bad but I'm always right. Yang and I have learned to take my intuition seriously.

Yang shrugged, "well than we'll just have to be careful won't we? Oh and you keep an eye on that intuition of yours. Let me know if it tells you anything else. Don't worry brother whatever it is we'll get through it like we always have. With you and me working together I doubt anything _to_ horrible will happen."

I nodded; "right" just than Mr. Z got to his feet and declared. "The bell is going to ring soon everyone take the books home for homework and finish it at home." I sighed again and raised my hand and waited patiently to be called on. "Yes Yin?" I smiled and said, "sir what if you finished the assignment?'

Mr. Zingerman nodded like he assumed we'd be done. "Well than Mr. Yin I'd like you and Mr. Yang to hold onto the assignment till tomorrow I want to collect them all at once." I nodded, "of course sir," Yang said smugly, "told you."

…

Later we were walking home from school to our new foster home. They had adopted us a week ago and they were already threatening to send us out on the streets. Abruptly Yang froze making me stop and look back at him. "What's the matter with you? Come on were going to be late again, Em's going to tan our hinds." Em's our housekeeper/nursemaid she was the one that…well I shouldn't say takes care of us…more like in charge of us. She was also scared to death of us and suspicious of us.

Especially after Yang cornered her cat in a dark bedroom and she had cuts and marks all over her body and she was ice box cold. Em said when she touched that cat she could sense dark magic had been inflicted on her. Yang of course played dumb and pretended he had no idea what she was talking about.

Yang shook his head and started walking again. "Hey Yin" he said, "mm hm" "well I was thinking do you think your intuition was talking about us being kicked out of our house again? I mean the last time that happened you knew they were before they really thought of a way to say it."

I shook my head. "No this was different, it wasn't just a pack your bags warning besides when I got that I _knew _they were going to kick us out. There was no guess work. No this was something totally different, something new we haven't encountered, it feels like this could change everything."

Yang's expression got really serious and you could tell he was thinking hard. He knew to take me seriously when I got like this. "Ok, ok" he said after a while of silence. "So we just got to keep our eyes peeled like I said before. And whatever it is, life changing or not, it's just another thing we've got to face. And whence we've encountered it we'll know what to expect.'

I cracked my neck and said. "Not really Yang, no offense, but this feels like a once only thing. But it will set the course for everything else." He nodded, "I get that but still, we can still prepare for it right?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Right, so come on, like you said Em's going to tan our hinds."

At that he broke into a run. Leaving me in his dust; "hey wait Yang!" So we were both running trying to reach "home" before Em got to angry. Besides we loved the competition. We were always fighting; trying to prove which one was the better twin.

Just as I was catching up to Yang he froze again. This time I didn't ask what was wrong. I could see what was wrong. Just in front of us was a tracker. Oh he was a tracker alright. He was pale and had a filled in crescent on his forehead. He smiled and said, "Yin and Yang! Night as chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destinies await you at the House of Night!"

With that he raised his hand. He pointed his finger at us. And I felt a burning pain in my forehead that drove me to my knees. I had just enough time to watch Yang collapse before blackness awashed my vision and I passed out.

**Oo mysterious, what will happen when this two special twins enter the House of Night? WHat will Em's reaction be to their marks? I'm not telling! you'll just have to keep reading lol. R&R **


	3. Night

**Next chapter. This one is interesting cause you get to see Yang annoyed, not really angery but close. Oh and notice when ever he thinks of "home" and "family" he uses air quotes. So sit back and relax.**

**R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HON**

Chapter 2:

Night

Yang's POV:

I groaned and rubbed the sore spot on my forehead. Man it hurt, what happened? Oh yeah that's right, stupid Tracker Marked us. Real great, like we were in enough trouble at "home;" Em was going to kill us.

Oh well you know the saying, "another one bites the dust."We had so many new "families" and "foster houses" and "homes" now a day's I barely pay much attention to them. Besides I wasn't as keen on making peace with the family as Yin was. He wanted to stay just one more day, one more week. Try and stay and make it last. Ha, fuck that, all I cared about was a place to get some food in my stomach.

And that didn't include there anymore, I'm sure the House of Night has food and clean beds. All I really need. Anyway back to the whole "just got marked" thing. I opened my eyes and saw my brother standing over me, holding his hand out to pull me up.

He had a deep plumish-pre-dawn crescent moon on his forehead. That was weird normally marks are blue but oh well. It suits him somehow. "Well this is ironic," I say, "at least we finally have a home we can say we've stayed in for four years."

Yin laughed and said. "Yeah, finally, now are you going to get up anytime soon or just lay there on your ass on the ground all day?" I rolled my eyes and grasped his hand. He grunted and pulled me to my feet. "Ugh, Em's going to kill us." Yin groaned. I nodded, "yeah but she already was anyway so let's hurry up and not keep the inevitable waiting."

We ran the rest of the way "home" and as soon as we reached the front doors we kicked off our shoes. And just to be safe we pulled our hoods over our heads and walked inside with our heads down. We sat down at the table and mumbled our hellos. Em shot us a glare and slide a plate of eggs, French toast, toast, bacon, sausage, and all the fixings.

She snapped, "where were you boys? Your mom's been worried sick. Ya'll are in enough trouble as it is without bein' an hour late from school." We open our mouths to explain but she interrupted. "Don't bother givin' any excuses you know I hate those. Listen boys, you know how I don't like you so I'll cut the shit. I want you to pack your bags today and ship out. Stay away from this family. Ya'll are nothin' but trouble and I can sense somethin' off ya that's not right." She waved her hand in front of us than pulled back, as if the air had burned her.

"Defiantly not right." She murmured. "This isn't where you belong ya here. Maybe a different family in a different place but not here;" she turned around rang the dish cloth out and said, "finish eating than pack your bags I'll tell your mom you ran away…or somethin'"

We nodded and headed upstairs our heads still down. Then I paused at the foot of the stairs. I couldn't resist one more jab. "Aw, but Antie Em, Sasha will be soo disappointed." Em slapped the dish cloth on the counter and snapped. "Now don't you dare, leave that little girl alone. You ain't part of this family. If you had it your way Yang you'd bring this whole family to the ground. 'Cause that's what you like Yang total destruction and the pain of other people. That's all you've ever done! Destroy this prefect family!" I shook my head and interrupted, "No families perfect Em…" than I gave an evil crooked smile, "we've all got skeletons in the closet, and sometimes their bones rattle."

Em snarled. "No you just shut up now Yang. I ain't goin' listen to your riddles. You don't care 'bout anyone or anything but yourself. You pretend to care for Yin but you don't. Now enough of this I'm done talking to you. Pack your bags Yang and get out, find some other place to go and some other family to destroy. Leave at once, don't come back." Then she turned around but stopped and added. "You know Yang someday you're going to care 'bout someone a lot and when you do its going to hurt, going to hurt badly. And you know what I'm going to be there Yang; I'll be there to rub it in your face."

I shook my head and ran up the stairs two at a time. As soon as I reached our room I closed the door, locked it, and turned to face Yin. "Well that was convent, was it not?"Yin shook he's head and said. "Extremely, why'd you have to bring up Sasha?" I smiled evilly and said. "Just to piss her off before we go. Just a little pay back for kicking us out, and in such a rude way to what a shame;" I shook my head.

Just than a few of the shadows withered in glee and the words _kill her _floated into my mind. My smile turned into an unnerving grin. One of the shadows slithered over to me ready to do what I commanded. Yin shook his head and said in a wary tone of voice. "Come on Yang, we need to go." I paused than nodded, waving away the shadows. "Ok sure brother, let's go."

So we left going to the House of Night, a.k.a. vampyre finishing school. We walked. Taking three hours to get there, we didn't cough, or feel dizzy or any other signs to of rejecting the change.

When we got there, there was a group of vampyres already out there waiting for us. I smiled and said. "Hie my name is Yang and this is my twin brother Yin." One girl with raven colored hair and onyx eyes and tattoos stretching across her inter body. Smiled at us and held out her hand. I reached for it and grasped her wrist in a traditional vampyre greeting.

She smiled and said. "Ah I see you're familiar with the traditional vampyre greeting. I am Zoey Redbird vampyre high priestess of this House of Night, and this is my Guardian Stark." She said making a motion to a strong black hair man with a red tattoo on his forehead. "Hey" we smiled at him. "Oh and this is the Red Vampyre High Priestess Stevie Rae."

She was a sweet woman with blue eyes and short blond hair. She had a warm smile and smelled of a nice earthy scent. "Hie ya" she said in a beautiful Okie accent. "And this…" Zoey continued, waving her hand to the only human in the group. "Is our leader of the Son of Erebus, and consort to Stevie Rae, Rephaim."

Rephaim smiled, dipping his head in respect to us. He was tall and muscular and had amber eyes, he's hair was raven black and had raven feathers tied into it. He's skin was a deep sun kissed bronze and everything about him screamed Cherokee heritage.

I tipped my head back and my laughter boomed out onto the night. "Wha-him he's a human. Why is he the Leader of the Sons of Erebus? Shouldn't it be Stark sense he's your Guardian and all."They frowned at me for a second but then Zoey smiled slightly.

"Yes I know it might seem strange and out of character. But Rephaim is no ordinary human." She paused and turned to face the man in question. He smiled and nodded in encouragement. "He used to be the most powerful son of a fallen angel. He's had a lot of experience, not just in fighting but knowledge and life lessons. And he has been in countless fights. So well Stark may be my Guardian he is not the leader of our Sons of Erebus as Rephaim is."

I nodded and took a step back. And then I really looked up at Rephaim. Not look looked _at_ really more I looked _through _him. I looked into his soul and when I did I blinked in shock and moved closer to my brother. "Hey" I whisper, motioning to Rephaim. "Do you notice that?" Yin looked at Rephaim more closely and blinked in shock.

His soul was strange. All it was a ball of pure Light with Darkness slithering around the edges. The edges of his soul were tattered and worn with Darkness outlining it. Darkness wasn't in domain of his soul but it had a distinct presence in it that bewildered me. Then I watched a strand of that Darkness slide out and snake around the Light orb. Trying to choke his essence with doubt; just as the strand was about to hook on Stevie Rae placed her hand on his arm and the core of Light flared and the Darkness retreated with a hiss of frustration; in till it was just a fading shadow staining him with the hunting memory of the past.

Rephaim shifted his weight; feeling uncomfortable with our scrutiny. Stevie Rae smiled and said. "Well let's get ya'll inside and settled into your new home." Rephaim nodded in agreement with his Priestess and said. "Yes welcome to the House of Night children come we already have your rooms all set up."

**So what u think. How'd you like the bit about Rephaim's soul nice? Oh and for those of u who think Stark should be leader _but I _think I make some valid points Rephaim has more expreince than Stark and yeah he may be a consort and consorts don't take part in stuff like that but Rephaim is pretty much a warrior in and of himself. Plus he also reminds me of SR's own presonal warrior. So he gets the job.**


	4. Dawn

**Sorry i know its been forever sense i updated this but i've been working on my other stories and I'm sad to say i kind of forgot about this one. I know bad me. But now I'm back and I have SO many plans for this story. :D Oh and you'll hate Yang in this chapter, well if any of you like Rephaim, (which all of you do,) than you'll hate Yang in this chapter. You'll want to kill him, burn him, than go castrate Rephaim's dad. That is if you didn't want to do that before. Oh and here is where you get into some of the whole white and black bull mythology. Like you know how one bull can't show up without the other one following. Well that's i subtly get into here. You can't separate the twins. Even in separate rooms. Not only will they not let you but bad stuff happens when you do. So just an fyi, if you ever met one of them, don't bring one without the other. It's that whole Yin and Yang philosophy. **

**Disclaimer****: You know the drill. **

Chapter 3:

Dawn

Yin's POV:

Well were finally here. We made it to the House of Night. With almost getting chewed out by Em but still, it was worth it. And Yang was right, it will be nice to finally have a place to go that we can say we've been in for four years. And I think I'm going to like it here.

"OK," the nice Priestess who I'm sure name's Stevie Rae said. Her and her consort, the man with the strange soul, had taken us to a tour around the school and now we were at the boys' dorm. "This is the boys' dorm; the girls' dorm is across campus from here. But you can't go there now, its past curfew. Now, we can show you to your guys' rooms. Your roommates will help you get settled and help you-"

We had remanded silent the whole time but this is where we felt the need to intervene. "What!" Yang snapped making them jump. "What do you mean 'our roommates?' You mean to say we're not going to have the same room?" Stevie Rae blinked in shock. "Well, no we thought we would give your roommates who knew this place that way they can help you out, teach you the ropes."

Yang snarled. "What do you think we are, incompetent? Were not idiots you know." Rephaim finally opened his mouth and said something. "We do not think that. But you are new here, and the school is big. You will get lost, happens all the time. There is nothing wrong with that. We only wish to make it easier if you had a roommate to teach you what goes on here. That way you don't stumble into it blind-"

I recognized the look on Yang's face and I knew that he was going to hurt someone soon. I'd try to stop him of course, but I'd rather not, not today, not now. So I quickly interrupted Rephaim so he could stop shooting his foot. "Rephaim sir, were used to taking care of ourselves. And really separating us is a bad idea. We look out for ourselves and we don't need anyone's help; and were used to moving around and picking things up and being new places. We don't need 'roommates'. Besides by the end of this week well know this school so well it's almost as if you've been here our whole lives; always happens."

And that's true, it always happens. We have to. With how short of a time we spend in one place. We have to learn about the place quickly that way we can survive. And everyone learns not to mess with us. They always do. And soon these guys will learn it to.

Stevie Rae sighed and said. "Fine, but you both need a mentor. That's not negotiable." Yang and I exchanged looks than I turned to face them and said. "Fine, I guess that's doable." Stevie Rae nodded and Rephaim said. "It should be. Now I'm going to be Yang's mentor and Stark, Zoey's Guardian, will be Yin's."

Yang got a strange look on his face and replied happily. "Really, well I'm glad you're my mentor Rephaim. I can't wait to get to know you more." I eyed him carefully and shot him a "what are you planning" look. I knew my brother. He only gets like this whenever he either wants something, or has a plan. And whenever he got like this you had to watch him to make sure he doesn't like, kill someone or something.

I turned and focused my gaze on Rephaim and let my inner eyes look upon his soul. The dark shadows of his soul rippled and pulsed. I heard a dark voice laugh bitterly. The dark threads wrapped around the ball of Light and began to squeeze. The laughter increased turning almost cruel in its mockery. Then there was a dark flash and for a moment I was blind, lost in the Darkness.

Images flashed in my mental eye and I knew I was looking directly into Rephaim's soul, perhaps his inter being. The images showed an evil bird-man-like creature killing thousands of people. Innocent people that some didn't even know what was happening until he snapped their throat in half. The images flashed and sped up, years and years of killing innocents who didn't deserve this fate. He did it cruelly, heartlessly, without remorse or regret, and worse he enjoyed it. He enjoyed killing those people.

Than the vision wavered and showed the image of the…Raven Mocker...kneeling in front of an angel; he was bowed in obedience and submission and he was looking at the fallen angel's feet. "You pathetic scum you think you can get away from me, _me? _Ha, I could laugh." The Raven Mocker flinched but said nothing.

"You think you can escape your past, you thought you could just wave your hand and banish the Darkness away? You're a fool if you believe that! No matter how hard you try, no matter what you do to try and prove your worth to that pathetic Goddess it still won't change what you are and what you've done. You are a monster, a beast. No matter what face you put on, human or not, it will still be who you are. You cannot escape what you are Rephaim, you cannot fight it. So why bother, why try and fight? You know it is there, the Darkness that lurks in your heart. You have not told your precious Red One have you? Ha, what would she say if she knew? If she knew that Darkness still has his hand on you? I'll tell you, she'd abandon you. Banish you away from her side without a second thought. Just like I predicted she would all those years ago."

Rephaim shook his head, and with his head still down, said. "No, that's not true! There is still Darkness in my heart but she will understand. She will not turn from me, she will not abandon me." "Then why haven't you _told _her yet!" The fallen angel named Kalona demanded. "I do not wish to cause her pain. I do not want her to be sad. But she will not turn from me," he repeated. "She will not abandon me. She _loves _me!"

Kalona tossed back his head and gave a loud booming, cruel, mocking laugh. And I recognized it as the man who was laughing before. "Ha, and _what _do _you _know about love? What would a creature such as you know anything about _love?_ How could anyone such as _her _love anything as monstrous and repulsive as _you?_ Not to mention pathetic, you are a creature of death and anger, violence and rap, and Darkness why should she love you. How could you claim to know this love when you have been without it your whole life?" Then Kalona's laughter stopped and he sneered. "Are you sure my son that it is love this girl feels for you? Are you sure she doesn't just _pity _you? That she doesn't just _feel bad for you?_ Poor, poor Rephaim; he doesn't even know when he's being fooled with. When he's being used and laughed at."

Rephaim shook his head rapidly and snapped. "That's not true!" Kalona stopped laughed and glared down at his son. "What's not true?" He asked in a dangerous voice that made me wince and expect to get hit, and I wasn't even the one being _yelled_ at. Rephaim winced and hesitated, like he was thinking about staying quite and not getting this guy any madder than what he already was, but he changed his mind and said insistently.

"It's not true that Stevie Rae pities me. Yes there was a time when it was pity but not anymore. She does love me that is the only way she would still be with me after all these years. And I am not being used as a fool. That is not how Stevie Rae is. And I have seen the way she looks at me. And it is true genuine love, the same love I see in Zoey's eyes when she looks at Stark. Or Aphrodite to Darius; I may have not known love my whole life but this short period of my life I have known nothing but. It doesn't matter what you say Father, even all those other things were true your wrong about that one. Stevie Rae loved me and she still loves me. And she will continue to love me forever; even if she does discover that Darkness still remains in my heart."

Kalona's face flushed with rage and he screams. "How dare you speak to me like that! Who do you think you are? Have you spent so much time with those fools at the House of Night that you have forgotten how to speak to me? Let me remind you who you're dealing with, and how to show me the proper respect I disserve."

Kalona's hands flew out and smacked Rephaim in the face. He hit him so hard he cried out and fell to the floor. Rephaim's face was bruised and blood was smeared on his cheek. Kalona laughed and kicked him and stomped on his chest, breaking every rib. Rephaim looked up and looked into the eyes of his hateful father. His smile feral, his eyes alight with cruelty and violence and evil. His mighty wings spread out around him. Darkness pulsing in the air making it impossible to breath; and even has the vision faded Kalona was still beating on his once favored son…_to death!_

_…_

I jerked out of the vision with a jolt and I quickly shook myself. Rephaim stood there frozen, eyes glazed with horror. Yang was chuckling softly to himself, an evil smile on his face. Stevie Rae frowned and asked. "Hey Rephaim, are you OK?" He didn't respond, too lost in his own horrors. _Comfort him, relax him. _A voice in my head whispered sounding almost like a loving parent. _Remind him of who he is and of his chose. Remind him of the Light and the love Stevie Rae feels for him. Pull him away from the pain and Darkness of his past. Only you can do it. Trust yourself. _

I was confused, how was I supposed to help him? And who was that? It didn't matter I'd still give it a try. I closed my eyes and concentrated. _Rephaim _I thought and to my wonder he's eyes refocused and some of the pain went away. _That is not who you are anymore, once upon a time yes but no more. You do not belong to Darkness anymore. Yes it is still present in your heart and will forever be a part of you but that is all. If anything it makes you stronger, not weak, not pathetic. You know about Darkness and how strong it is and that helps you fight against it. That's what makes you who you are. _

_That knowledge and love makes you stronger. This is your path now. Do not let the manipulations of Darkness stray you from that path. Your father isn't here; you are free from him; just as you are free from the bonds of Darkness. And she does love you. More than even she knows. Just as you love her, and you do know love. You feel it, you hear it, and you understand more about love than Kalona ever could in an eternity. You belong to her, and you belong to the Light. Relax Rephaim; Darkness will never again be control of you or your heart. _

The Light that was inside of him flared and then burned strong; I sighed in relief but then paused. Where the hell did I get all that. Where did that come from? All I know is it was the right thing to say. And something deep inside me made me say it. Like someone speaking through me, telling me what to say. It almost felt like a force of nature or something.

Stevie Rae put her hand on his arm. And as soon as she did the power of love mixed with the Light where it burned so bright and strong it almost blinded. It almost overflowed and burned everywhere and everything with its brilliance. It attacked the Darkness destroying it. Until it held no home in his heart; it retreated with a scream of pain and rage. Soon all the Darkness was gone not even leaving a small finger print of the hold it had.

I smiled slightly and Stevie Rae said anxiously. "Rephaim what is it? What's wrong?" Rephaim blinked slowly and said. "Nothing Stevie Rae, nothing at all; I am just tired, that's all."The worried look on her face softened and she said kindly, in a voice full of love. "Well than let's get you to bed. Dawns almost up anyway; come on you need some sleep."

He nodded slowly and before they left Rephaim turned back to us and said. "You can find your room just fine from here. Your room is #9 your thinks have been already brought up there. I suggest you guys get some sleep, school starts in the morning."

We didn't say anything just walked up to our room in silence. Rephaim was right, they had our stuff already there and everything. Yin took one look at the bed turned to me and said. "I take the right side you take left."I nodded. "OK than," he said than flopped down on the bed and went to go to sleep. "Hey Yang," I said, I wanted to confront him about what he did to Rephaim a few moments ago. But it turned out to be hopeless though, for he had already fallen asleep.

Dang, curse Yang and he's ability to fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Oh well, I was pretty tired myself. It had been a long day with a life changing experience. I would reflect on that later, I compromised. Right now I just wanted to go to sleep and forget what I'd seen. So I closed my eyes, hit my head on the pillow and zonked out.

**Wahahahhahahhahah! hehe. ;)**

**Don't forget to R&R**


	5. Dusk

**OK, confession time, I actually got this finished a couple of days ago but I wanted my mother to edit it, (yes I have my mother proofread my stories so sue me), and she was to busy to look them over. So I waited until now because she just edited it. Oh and you know how in the beginning I say that these two twins have came to make trouble for the gang, _and their kids? _Where here is where I introduce to you their children. They will all play a very important role in this story but it's the twin daughters that will really, shall we say, shake things up. (Stevie knows what I'm talking about and please don't give it away.) Now I bet your wondering why I told you which ones shake things up. It's because it doesn't really affect the plot if you know or not. Now, without further ado, read, review, _enjoy._**

**Disclaimer: How many times must I say this? Do _you_**** think I own the House of Night? If I did would it be on here? OK then if the answer to those last questions are no then I shouldn't have to say it. **

Chapter 4:

Dusk

Yang's POV:

I woke up with a smile on my face. I smiled and I couldn't help but laugh. My, oh my, that was an _interesting _experience. I didn't realize I could do that much with my powers. And Rephaim was fucking traumatized, that was priceless. I couldn't wait to see what else I could do. How far I could push he's soul until he cracked.

I chuckled softly. He was practically caving yesterday. He would have if it wasn't for my goodie-two-shoes brother stepping in to save the day. Oh well, not that I minded. This was just an experiment, yes that's it, this was just an experiment and Rephaim was my lab rat; my blissfully-ignorant lab rat.

I chuckled again and stood to my feet, stretching. I knew moving to the House of Night would be a score but I didn't realize how much of a score it was. At the time I was just thinking about a house to sleep in every night without getting thrown to the streets faster than you can spit. I was thinking of having food in my stomach and staying in the same classes. But this, oh no, this was perfect. It was beyond perfect, I just found someone whose heart was permanently stained by Darkness and he was my _mentor._

I was going to have so much fun with this. I turned to face my brother who was just starting to wake up. "Rise and shine sleepy head you heard Rephaim, classes start today. So get your lazy ass out of bed and let's get going." I said and Yin rolled his eyes. "Like your one to talk you just woke up." I smiled and said "yeah but I'm out of bed, you're not." I wiggled my toes for emphasis and let them curl in than curl out. "So get up and get ready. If I don't get any food before class I think I'm going to have to kill something."

When I saw the look on Yin's face I laughed and said. "Kidding, kidding it was a joke. Eesh Yin, learn to live a little." He frowned and murmured. "I know how to live." "Fine how to take a joke, how to have fun take your pick. But while you're figuring that out, I'm going to go get something to eat because I'm starving."

We got dressed in the school dress code and ran out into the dining hall. When we finally got there, the place was packed with kids eating their lunches. We were the last to arrive. And by the time we get our food, we see that there is no seat we could use. Just when I was about to give into frustration and fling all these people from their chairs an enthusiastic voice calls out, "Hey over here!"

The owner of said voice was sitting just northwest of us. She was jumping up and down and waving her hands. She was surrounded by a bunch of other kids who just nodded their heads. They made motions to the only two empty seats at the table. Me and Yin looked at each other, shrugged, and made a bee line for that table.

The strange hyper girl jumped up and down and clapped her hands. "Yeah, I was hoping you guys would come over. You guys are new here right? Cool, my name is Luna Redbird and this is Shaela and Raesa Maslin. This strapping gentleman here is Taiven LaFont and these two are Sapphire and Amber Johnson."

The girl, Luna pointed to each of them in turn. Luna was a tall girl, skinny but not too skinny. And she had long wavy black hair that stopped about mid-back. Her eyes were a light blue and she had pale skin with high cheekbones. She wore a simple black top that only showed just a little cleavage; not enough to be called a slut but just enough to have boys take a second peek, and normal plan jeans with a black belt. Her crescent moon was filled in but wasn't expanded, and she had a tattoo on her forearm of an arrow entwined with vines.

The two girls Shaela and Raesa looked similar but you can tell that they aren't twins or anything. Shaela had long light brown hair that had sort of a feathery cut to it. And she had deep mocha brown eyes. Her skin was once again…pale and she had tons of freckles all over her face and arms. And she had a slight dimple on her chin. She wore light colored clothing that screamed of innocence. Raesa looked similar but different. She had dark chestnut brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She too had pale skin but she didn't have as many freckles. But she also had the subtle dimple on her chin. She wore dark clothing that didn't scream badass but wasn't as innocent as her sister's.

Taiven was tall and muscular with thick biceps all around. He had short black hair cropped and a little shaggy. He had a pin straight nose and firm cheek bones. That drew attention to his face. Unlike the rest of him, he was slightly tan and had a strong mouth. His eyes were a bright clear bluish green that sparkled with mischief but at the same time strength and honor and nobility. He was clearly a great warrior-to-be and that nobility was almost enough to make me throw up.

And finally was Sapphire and Amber Johnson. They were both twins you could see that right away; probably identical twins, but there was a few things that distinguished the two. They both had black hair with blonde highlights but Sapphire had straight long hair, and Amber had short hair with a slight wave to it. Their skin was also tan but there's was deeper almost profound. And instead of the normal blue crescents theirs was a deep crimson. Like the color of fresh blood. Then there were their eyes. Their eyes were a bright, unnatural gold, like a hawk's or a cat's or some form of animals.

Amber had high cheek bones while Sapphire didn't. And they both had nice full lips; Sapphire's was turned up in a mischievous, suggestive, knowing smile. Amber on the other hand had a sweet, kind, caring smile that well it was knowing; it didn't have the same alluring qualities of its counterpart. And for some reason, that made all the difference.

Everyone nodded and said hi and finally we introduced ourselves. "I'm Yang" "and I'm Yin" Luna grinned and said. "Oh cool you mean like the Chinese Yin and Yang? Did you guys chose that when you got marked or where you born with those names?" Yin shook his head and said, "We were born with them." Amber smiled and said "really? Dang your parents must have loved China or something huh?" Now it was my turn to shake my head. "No, we don't have parents. We were dropped off at an orphanage when we were babies. Never knew who our parents are; those where just the names that came with us."

Sapphire raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Orphans huh? Damn I feel kind of bad for you guys. I can't imagine not having Mom and Dad." Amber shuddered and gasped. "Tell me about it sis, don't think we'd be who we are today without them." Everyone at the table nodded their agreement. Their parents helped shape who they are and they couldn't imagine growing up without them.

I shrugged my shoulders and said. "It's no big deal, more of a relief really; you don't have anyone telling you what to do." Sapphire's eyebrow went up higher and she said. "No one tells you what to do? Hmm, now that would be interesting. I could finally go to that one party Dad thinks it is too wild to go to." Amber shook her head at her sister and groaned. "Twin, you and I both know that you couldn't live without Daddy, you love him too much. Plus Dad's right that party is messed up. You know I heard that Samantha Snow got drugged and raped at that party. Had triplets and she still went back there saying the booze was too good not to risk. And you know how Daddy feels about rape."

Yin nodded and said calmly. "Good dad, I know if I had kids I wouldn't want them going anywhere near there. And he probably has good morals if he's against rape." Everyone at the table stopped eating at once and stared at him. "Wha-"Yin began when Sapphire interrupted him. "Let's get something straight OK?" She snapped. "You don't know our Father, you don't know what his life's like, you don't know who his Father is, and you know _nothing _about his _morals _or opinions on _rape. _ Nor do you know _why_ he feels that way. So why don't you just _shut up _and don't say shit you don't understand!"

Yin blinked in shock and shook his head slowly. I expected someone to reprimand her for snapping like that. But no one said anything, some where even nodding their heads. Finally Luna cleared her throat and explained. "Maybe it would be better if we explained who our parents are. My mom is Zoey Redbird and my dad is James Stark. Though don't call him James because he doesn't like that very much. Taiven's mom is Nyx's prophetess Aphrodite LaFont and Son of Erebus warrior Darius. Shaela and Raesa are the adopted daughters of Professor Damien Maslin who also has an air affinity and represents air in Mom's circle. He adopted them ten years after his boyfriend Jack died because they always said they wanted to adopted children."

Luna paused after that and they all stared at us pointedly. Seeing how we'd react to Damien being gay. But we barely even blinked, we just didn't care. In fact one of our former adopted fathers, or caretakers as I like to call them, was gay. Luna nodded and continued. "Sapphire and Amber are twin daughters of Stevie Rae Johnson, Red Vampyre High Priestess with an earth affinity, and Rephaim son of Kalona. When Mom met you outside the school did she tell you anything about Rephaim?"

Rephaim, the name ricocheted around my head making me smile. These two were Rephaim's children. Which means I can use them to continue my experiment, oh this just keeps getting better and better. "Not really" I shrug "she just said that he used to be the most powerful son of a fallen angel."

Amber nodded and said. "That's right. He used to be his favorite to. And he-""Twin shut up" Sapphire snapped. "We don't need to be sharing our family history with them. We don't even know them, plus I heard that this one" she said gesturing to me, "made fun of Dad. Because he thought Dad was a human, thought he had no right to be here. Well your wrong Rephaim has every right to be here He's the Leader of this House of Night's Sons of Erebus. Everything else can stay in the past. If Dad wants to share his past with you that's his business and we will respect that as a sign that he trusts you. Until then you don't need to know and we have no right telling them Amber."

Amber nodded, murmured sorry and started picking at her food. Everyone ate their meal in silence after that. Not that I minded, it gave me time to digest what I had heard. This changed things, not by much, but enough for me to know what I'm working with. I watched the two quietly interact with each other. There were such good children, daddy's little girls. It will be so much fun to use them against him. To watch is own precious children became his own down fall.

Sapphire sighed and stood to her feet and announced "it's time for class come on guys lets go." She turned and eyed me and my brother and growled. "You too should get going too. Being new won't excuse being late. You guys got your schedules?" We nodded, my first class spells and rituals with Professor Marigold. "Alright then let's go." We got up, threw our trash away and walked to class.

**Daddy's little girls aren't they? :D Oh and guess what, I got Hunted and Awakened for Xmas so I can finally say I own the complete series. And before you say anything yes I have read all 9 books but I didn't actually own Hunted and Awakened, I read those from the library. But now I got them so I can finally say I own the complete series, side stories and novellas included. She also got me Halo and Hades which makes me extremely happy. Now if only I didn't have so many BOB books to read... **


End file.
